


My Prince

by MagicQuill42



Series: CinderPat Universe [11]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, don't write on the edge of a burnout kids, this one's super short sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22700056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicQuill42/pseuds/MagicQuill42
Summary: Not everyone thinks Patton is the beautiful, kindhearted man that he is. And that's okay, I mean you can't please every one.The problem is: sometimes people tell him that. And those are the people Roman wants to execute.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: CinderPat Universe [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1209456
Kudos: 32





	My Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by mariniacipher on tumblr
> 
> I'm sorry this is so short ;-; School started kicking my butt right as I went to write this.

“My darling, please…” Roman pleaded with the blankets. “They only said those things to hurt you. You have every right to be by my side.”  
“No they were right.” The blankets sniffled. “I’m just a little cinder rat…I don’t deserve you.”  
“Yes you do, honey.” Roman said fiercely. “You are a man born of noble blood with every right to be here as anyone who said these things to you. And even if you weren’t then I would still want you for my husband because you are the kindest, most generous, and most loyal man I’ve ever met and I am so so glad I get to wake up to your beautiful face each morning.”  
There was a pause. Then the blankets shifted just enough to show one of Patton’s teary brown eyes.  
“You mean it?” He asked, voice soft and hoarse.  
Roman’s heart ached and he leaned down to press a kiss just over that sad eye. “I do, my love. I do. You are the prince not only of this land but also of my heart. And you rule it benevolently. I love you, and I do not wish to love anyone else.”  
Patton sniffled again before moving the blankets to show his entire, tear-stained face.  
“...Can we snuggle?”  
“For my darling Prince? Of course.”


End file.
